Pixies
Pixies are magical creatures of the Magic Dimension. They are small with somewhat heads relatively large with respect to their bodies and with wings. Winx Club The role of pixies is to bond to fairies so as to help them in their way of becoming real accomplished fairies. Most pixies first appeared on the second season and only made minor appearances on the fourth season. Pixies There are Pixies (called "minifairies" in the Italian version) who bond with fairies, and there are four Guardian Pixies that protect the Codex at the four main places in Magix: Alfea, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, and the Pixie Village, respectively Concorda, Athena, Discorda and Ninfea. The Witches used the term "pixies" as an insult to the fairies in the first season of the 4Kids dub, at which time the term had no other meaning in the series. Pixies bonded to the Winx Club Lockette is the Pixie of Portals, and thus, knows her way anywhere. She has a green flower hairclip that transforms into a sceptre that helps her point people in the right direction. Lockette is Bloom's bonded pixie, as Bloom often finds herself lost, and is constantly on a journey to discover the secrets of her past throughout the series (or 'has many hidden passages in her heart'). Lockette not only helps Bloom find her way physically, but also emotionally, as she tries to discover her true self and connect with her power and family. Lockette's guidance and loyalty saves Bloom on many an occasion, and the two are inseparable (much to Kiko's dismay). Also in Season 3 it seems that she doesn't like Prince Sky that much. Amore lives up to her name. She is the Pixie of Love ('amore' is Italian for 'love'). Her sensitive nature is mirrored in appearance by her rosy-red hair, flowing pink dress and floral decorations. She is Stella's bonded pixie. As Stella's bonded pixie, Amore reminds Stella of what is truly important in life: Love. Amore's belief in love as being beautiful, and Stella's love for beauty, compliment each other perfectly. [[Chatta|'Chatta']] is the Pixie of Chatter, who looks somewhat like Stella: long, blonde hair in two ponytails, with a green outfit. She is extremely talkative, and enjoys writing cheers and talking about just about everything, especially herself. Chatta is also the bravest of the pixies, as she once stood up to Darkar in a Season 2 episode. As Flora's bonded pixie, Flora is very dependent on Chatta, due to her extremely introverted, quiet nature. Chatta encourages Flora to find the strength to speak her mind, often showing the most positive of outcomes. She also helped Flora tell Helia about her feelings about him (It has been noted and sometimes mistaken that Amore and Chatta could also have fit with each other's associated fairy, due to Amore's floral decorations and Chatta's blonde pigtails and attitude). [[Tune|'Tune']] is the Pixie of Etiquette, or Good Manners, who is polite, even when she is yelling at others. Tune is neat, orderly, prim and proper, and old-fashioned, with pale purple hair, and a Victorian style outfit in purples, whites and blues. Tune believes in being lady-like, a stark contrast to her bonded fairy, Musa, who is famous for her outgoing behavior. In spite of Tune's nagging and correcting, Tune and Musa make the perfect pair, each lessening each other's extremes. A perfect example of 'opposites attract'. [[Digit|'Digit']] is the Pixie of Nanotechnology (technology on an extremely small scale), who lives up to her name. She is extremely immaculate, logical, precise, mathematical and shows little emotion. She is an obvious match for Tecna, and the two have an extremely close relationship, as Digit and Tecna are perfect for challenging each other's minds (and video game skills), discussing similar interests, and speaking in their technical manner. [[Piff|'Piff']] is a baby Pixie of Sweet Sleep, who can turn any nightmare into a sweet dream by falling asleep on someone's head. Piff is unable to talk (so she mostly communicates in baby babble), and depends on Aisha, staying always by her side (or in her hood). Piff is almost always sleeping, and is the perfect match for the restless Layla, who often tosses and turns in her sleep due to nightmares. Aisha and Piff have an extremely close bond, as Aisha needs Piff to function, and vice versa. Pop Pixie Coming soon... Category:Pixie Village Category:Pixies Category:Winx Club Category:Pop Pixie Category:PopPiXie Character Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure